MY HUSBAND
by monggu kai
Summary: "Kadang memilih untuk melepaskan seseorang bukan karena berhenti mencintainya, tapi karena menyadari dia tak bahagia saat bersama ku lagi" Chap 2 is OUT! HUNKAI...HUNKAI...HUNKAI...
1. Chapter 1

**My Husband**

Pairing : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

**Dipersembahkan untuk Hunkai Shipper, uke-Kai Shipper, dan readers yang punya rasa hormat terhadap pilihan couple dalam FF saya.**

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang mengatakan sebuah pernikahan membawa kebahagiaan. Pernikahan mendatangkan keberuntungan. Pernikahan mengeratkan tali cinta dua insan dan pernikahan membawa perasaan baru untuk menyongsong sebuah masa depan. Tapi kenapa pernikahan ku jadi seperti ini dan cenderung menyakitkan?

Aku menikah dengan Oh Sehun bukan atas paksaan perjodohan atau sebuah kontrak pernikahan. Aku menikah dengan Sehun atas dasar cinta, kasih, dan hati. Aku mencintai Sehun dan Sehun juga mencintai ku. Pernikahan kami terjadi karena keinginan kuat kami untuk saling melindungi. Rumah tangga kami berdiri oleh kuatnya cinta kami sebagai fondasi.

Tapi setelah satu tahun berlalu, semua rasa cinta dan janji pernikahan suci itu hilang dan pergi di telan bumi. Untaian kata-kata manis yang sering Sehun ucapkan dulu tak pernah lagi ku dengar. Kini hanya suara teriakan, makian dan hinaan yang terlontar dari bibir kami. Kalimat suci akan janji nya pada ku tentang menghadapi kerasnya dunia ini ternyata bualan omong kosong nya saja dulu.

Mungkin ucapan orang-orang benar. Orang tua adalah kunci kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Restu orang tua adalah syarat membuka pintu kebahagiaan dari Tuhan. Dan aku yang keras kepala ini telah menyakiti hati dan kepercayaan orang tua ku. Aku durhaka pada mereka. Jadi mungkin inilah karma yang harus ku terima karena tak mengikuti nasehat mereka. Hidup ku menjadi kacau dan menderita.

Semua berawal 3 tahun lalu saat aku memasuki bangku kuliah. Aku yang anak desa dari Gangwon pergi ke Seoul untuk kuliah dan menuntut ilmu dengan membawa harapan orang tua ku. Menjadi orang sukses, memiliki gelar dan menjadi kebanggaan keluarga ku pada orang-orang di desa adalah harapan dan cita-cita mereka. Dan tentu saja aku menyanggupi itu dan membulatkan tekad untuk mengangkat harkat dan tingkat ekonomi keluarga menjadi lebih baik dari yang dulu.

Pergi ke Seoul selalu menjadi angan dan mimpi bagi banyak anak muda di seluruh penjuru Korea. Jadi saat aku sudah berada di Seoul, aku merasa takjub dan merasa memiliki keyakinan hidup ku akan berubah dan bewarna. Aku merasakan Seoul menawarkan kehidupan yang menyenangkan untuk ku. Orang-orang yang multikultural dengan dialek berbeda berkumpul disana. Seoul sangat ramai dan tak sepi seperti di desa ku tinggal. Kota Seoul intinya menakjubkan dengan segala sisi metropolitannya bagi ku.

Mengenal banyak mahasiswa yang seumuran dengan ku dengan latar belakang berbeda membuat ku tertarik dan membangun banyak jalinan pertemanan. Walaupun pada awalnya sulit beradaptasi, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku menikmati gaya urban masyarakat kota Seoul. Aku bisa belajar dengan fasilitas lengkap di kampus, mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik pada ku dan mulai memiliki ketertarikan pada seseorang yang ku anggap menawan.

Tapi ku pikir waktu itu aku hanya sebatas mengaguminya saja karena baru melihat seseorang yang memukau luar biasa bagi mata ku. Karena tidak pernah seseorang seperti itu ku jumpai di desa ku lebih tepatnya. Tapi satu tahun terus mengamatinya, aku sadar aku mulai menyerah melawan kekeras kepalaan ku. Aku gagal untuk menyangkal bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada nya.

Aku jatuh cinta pada senior paling mengagumkan yang berada di tingkat akhir Universitas ku. Nama nya Oh Sehun. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah dia seorang PRIA sama seperti ku. Satu tahun sejak mengenalnya aku terus menepis pikiran bahwa aku menyukainya dan ingin memilikinya. Tapi perasaan ragu itu langsung meledak saat Oh Sehun mengatakan mencintai ku. Keraguan akan pikiran, hati dan cinta ku tentang nya musnah tak bersisa.

Walaupun kami sudah saling mengutarakan perasaan dan dengan yakin mengatakan cinta satu sama lain, tetap saja aku memiliki banyak kekhawatiran. Aku khawatir karena bagaimana pun juga hubungan kami salah bagi mayoritas. Ini adalah hubungan yang tak benar bagi hukum negara, masyarakat dan orang tua ku di rumah. Tapi Sehun meyakinkan ku berulang kali bahwa tak ada yang salah dalam hubungan kami.

"_**Cinta tak pernah salah. Aku merasa kau adalah hidup ku saat pertama melihat mu. Tidak peduli apa kata dunia dan kata mereka. Aku mencintai mu dan kita tak merugikan siapa-siapa"**_

Aku selalu tenang tiap Sehun mengatakan kalimat penghiburannya seperti itu. Aku tenang karena ia mencintai ku dan menunjukkan banyak bukti dari tindakannya. Oh Sehun tulus mencintai ku tanpa memandang status sosial keluarga ku yang berada jauh di bawah keluarganya. Ia mencintai ku yang tak menarik seperti banyak gadis di kampus kami yang berpakaian mewah. Aku kagum padanya karena mencintai ku yang sederhana dan tak memiliki apa-apa.

_HUNKAI_

Kehangatan ciuman Sehun membuat ku makin mabuk dengan cinta yang ditawarkannya. Semua sentuhan panas nya di tubuh ku memantapkan hati ku bahwa kami harus terus bersama. Cinta kami terus bersemi indah dari hari ke hari. Mabuk cinta itu menyenangkan rasanya. Aku mengaburkan cita-cita menjadi orang sukses yang bisa membangun desa dan mengganti cita-cita itu dengan status istri masa depan Oh Sehun. Menuntut ilmu bukan menjadi tujuan ku lagi di kota Seoul. Karena mempertahankan keutuhan cinta kami lebih banyak menyedot pikiran dan perhatian ku. Sehun dalam sekejap menjadi napas ku, semangat ku, dunia ku dan hidup ku. Perasaan cinta ku berkembang sangat pesat tanpa bisa berhenti.

"_**Menikah lah dengan ku, aku ingin menjadikan mu masa depan ku" **_

Semua keraguan dan kecemasan akan haram atau tidak nya hubungan kami berhenti di pikiran ku. Semua sakit hati ku yang timbul karena tatapan jijik dan benci yang aku dapatkan dari orang-orang di kampus tentang hubungan ku dan Sehun sirna. Jawaban **"Ya"** segera terucap begitu saja dari bibir ku tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali atau puluhan kali lagi.

"_**Cinta bukan tentang opini benar atau salah. Tapi tentang hati yang saling mendamba. Salahkah kita yang ingin bersama untuk bahagia?. Tetap lah bersama ku Jongin, aku membutuhkan sosok mu untuk melawan kejamnya dunia untuk kita" **_

Lantunan kata akan tekad Sehun itu menjadikan bekal penguat hati ku untuk membawa Sehun ke kampung halaman ku. Aku ingin meminta restu orang tua ku tentang niat nya menikahi ku.

"_**Aku mencintai Jongin sebagai pasangan dan sebagai seorang pria. Aku tahu kalian pasti sulit menerima ini. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan melindunginya. Tolong restui hubungan kami, karena aku ingin segera menikahinya"**_

Keringat dingin terus membasahi telapak tangan dan pelipis ku. Jantung ku terpompa cepat setelah ucapan Sehun itu di depan kedua orang tua ku. Rasa gugup dan takut menguasai diriku melihat tampang kaku kedua orang tua ku. Beberapa menit berlalu sia-sia karena tak ada respon dari mereka. Aku tahu mereka terkejut dan pasti tak percaya aku menghianati mereka. Lelehan air mata yang mengalir di wajah renta ibu ku menusuk jantung sekaligus hati ku. Guratan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya membuat ku merasa bersalah dan merasa tak berguna sebagai puteranya.

Ayah ku diam dengan pandangan sakit sekaligus tak percaya menatap ku. Mungkin ia sulit mempercayai bahwa cucuran keringat yang ia keluarkan selama bekerja untuk membesarkan ku berakhir sia-sia. Harapan tinggi yang selalu ia ucapkan tiap aku akan berangkat sekolah saat kecil dulu pasti berhenti saat itu juga. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan jelas tercetak di wajahnya yang lelah.

"_**Menikah lah dengannya jika kau mencintainya. Tapi aku tak akan menganggap mu anak ku lagi jika itu terjadi Jongin" **_ucap nya tegas dengan meneteskan air mata juga.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan ku saat ucapan mutlak dari ayah ku itu menjadi kalimat perpisahan ku dengan orang tua ku. Aku memutuskan meninggalkan marga Kim orang tua ku dan mempercayakan kehidupan ku pada Oh Sehun mulai saat itu. Dan KAI resmi menjadi nama panggilan ku setelah aku melepaskan nama Kim Jongin selama dua puluh tahun hidup ku.

_HUNKAI_

Pernikahan kami tak di hadiri oleh siapapun saat itu. Tak ada orang tua ku apalagi orang tua Sehun. Tapi kami berbesar hati dengan keadaan kami. Mungkin memang seperti itulah yang harus terjadi. Tak masalah tak ada teman yang datang mengucapkan selamat, tak ada sanak saudara yang datang mendoakan kelanggengan pernikahan kami dan tak ada orang tua yang tulus memberikan restu. Pernikahan adalah penyatuan dua hati, jadi tak masalah tak ada orang lain. Aku terus berpikir positif berusaha menghibur diri sendiri.

Pernikahan sesama jenis masih menjadi sesuatu yang tabu di negara-negara Asia. Dan menurut ku sampai kapan pun hal itu tak akan pernah menjadi hal yang di "restui" secara moral oleh para penduduk bumi. Jadi negara Perancis adalah tempat yang kami pilih untuk melegalkan pernikahan. Negara ini adalah negara ke 14 di dunia ini yang telah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Memilih Perancis merupakan keputusan yang cukup tepat karena kami sekalian bisa bulan madu dengan mengukir kenangan manis di kota paling romantis, Paris.

Kami menikmati bulan madu seperti pasangan muda pada umumnya. Usia ku yang masih 20 tahun dan Sehun yang 22 tahun memang termasuk berani melakukan langkah besar itu. Tapi itulah kekuatan cinta. Cinta bukan tentang logika, cinta bukan tentang apa yang benar dan salah, cinta juga bukan tentang moral dan norma. Aku meyakinkan diri ku sendiri bahwa cinta kami adalah rasa bahagia. Aku tertarik pada Sehun dan dengan mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berdebar saat ia memandang ku dengan lirikannya. Aku malu saat ia terus memuji dan memperhatikanku. Faktanya aku memang tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu pada gadis mana pun sebelum nya. Apakah aku memang yang sudah gila?

Ku pikir juga begitu pada awalnya. Tapi Sehun yang tampan, lembut, romantis sekaligus pengertian membuat semua hal yang ku anggap salah menjadi sebuah pembenaran untuk terus mencintainya. Walaupun cinta tak bisa mengenyangkan perut seperti ucapan realistis masayarakat pada umumnya, tapi tetap saja dengan cinta aku bernapas dan bahagia. Aku terus percaya bahwa selama tangan hangat Sehun menggegam tangan ku, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Cina selanjutnya menjadi tempat tinggal kami. Kami meninggalkan keluarga, teman , kerabat, kenangan dan banyak hal berharga lainnya di Korea. Dan aku meninggalkan kuliah ku begitu saja. Aku tak menyesal karena menjadi istri Oh Sehun adalah keinginan terbesar ku melebihi apapun yang ku inginkan sebelumnya.

Dengan berbekal sarjana tekniknya, Sehun mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus di Beijing ini. Kami memiliki rumah sederhana untuk membangun keluarga sebagai pasangan yang penuh cinta tiap harinya. Sehun bekerja dan aku menunggu setia di rumah akan kepulangannya. Awalnya aku ingin bekerja tapi Sehun melarang ku dengan keras.

"_**Aku bekerja keras untuk mu sayang. Aku membawa mu ke sini karena ingin membuat mu bahagia, bukan lelah bekerja" **_

Kalimat manis dan perintah darinya selalu ku turuti karena aku menyayanginya. Aku menahan kebosanan ku di rumah demi Sehun yang posesif pada ku. Tapi aku menyukai segal hal keposesifan nya pada ku. Semakin ia posesif, aku jadi tahu ia begitu memuja dan menginginkan ku dalam jangkauan mata dan hatinya.

Semua luka hati, perasaan bersalah, dan kecemasan akan masa depan kami menghilang setelah pernikahan kami berjalan tiga bulan pertama. Kami mendapatkan tetangga yang baik hati dan menghormati pilihan hidup kami. Masyarakat disini cenderung tak mengurusi kehidupan orang lain selama kehidupannya tak terganggu. Dan semuanya tampak begitu sempurna bagi ku.

_HUNKAI_

Tapi setelah sepuluh bulan pernikahan kami, mata ku terbuka lebar bahwa tak pernah ada di dunia ini sesuatu yang sempurna. Cinta Sehun yang ku anggap besar dan murni ternyata juga bisa berubah. Sehun mulai berubah perlahan-lahan. Tutur katanya tak selembut biasanya. Senyumnya tak setulus dulu, dan pemikirannya akan kebenaran pilihan kami mulai goyah.

Ia mulai kedapatan berbohong pada ku. Sehun berani pulang mabuk tiap pagi hari dengan warna lipstik bibir wanita di lehernya. Ia mulai membentak ku tiap aku menegurnya dan bertanya darimana. Satu tamparan dan cekikan di leher pernah ku dapatkan saat aku kedapatan membaca pesan mesra dari teman sekantornya. Sehun berubah karena godaan wanita. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat ku sedih dan merana. Sehun kembali berhubungan dengan keluarganya di Korea.

Aku bukan tak senang ia kembali menjalin komunikasi dengan orang tuanya yang kaya raya itu. Tapi keluarganya terus mempengaruhi Sehun bahwa aku adalah pilihan yang benar-benar salah. Aku sadar bahwa pernikahan kami salah bagi mereka. Tapi bukankah Sehun lah yang meyakinkan ku bahwa tidak ada yang benar atau salah tentang cinta?

Saat Sehun mandi atau tertidur lelah aku diam-diam membaca pesan di handphonenya yang berisi betapa menjijikkannya aku bagi keluarga Sehun. Tapi aku tak mempertanyakan hal itu pada Sehun karena ia masih diam dan masih menjadi suami ku.

Tapi panas hati ku tak tertahankan lagi saat melihat Sehun yang buru-buru akan pergi pada malam hari karena panggilan telpon seseorang. Aku yakin itu bukan dari kantornya, karena Sehun bicara dengan nada berbisik penuh kehati-hatian.

"_**Kau mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini Sehun?"**_

"_**Ada yang penting harus ku selesaikan di kantor"**_

"_**Pekerjaan apa yang mesti kau lakukan jam 1 malam ini? apa kau ingin menyelesaikan tuntutan hasrat seksual mu pada wanita itu?"**_

Aku melihat kilatan marah di mata Sehun akan ucapan ku.

"_**Diam lah, kau tak tahu apa-apa"**_

"_**Aku bisa memenuhi hasrat seksual mu itu Sehun. Aku pasangan sah mu. Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?. Aku mencintai mu, kenapa kau tega menghianati ku demi orang asing yang baru memasuki hidup mu?"**_

"_**Aku tak akan meniduri mu lagi mulai saat ini. Karena sampai aku lelah dan tua pun kau tak akan bisa hamil anak ku. Ribuan kali aku menanamkan benih ku pun tak akan pernah menghasilkan bayi di perut mu. Kau tak akan bisa memberikan ku keturunan yang sangat ku inginkan. Aku bodoh sekali menikahi seorang pria yang tak berguna seperti mu!"**_

Sejak detik itu aku tak pernah melarang Sehun lagi pergi mencari kehangatan wanita. Aku tak bertanya lagi mengapa ia jarang pulang ke rumah. Aku tak pernah menegur lagi saat ada wanita yang datang ke rumah kami mencarinya. Dan aku hanya bisa sedih dalam diam tentang segala tindakannya. Aku diam bukan karena aku bodoh. Tapi aku diam karena aku membenarkan kata-katanya. Aku lelaki sepertinya yang tak akan pernah bisa memberikan bayi mungil lucu layaknya seorang wanita. Mengapa aku lupa selama ini bahwa didalam keluarga haruslah ada kehadiran anak yang menjadi bukti sebuah rasa yang dinamakan bahagia?

_HUNKAI_

Empat bulanan belakangan ini keadaan rumah tangga ku dengan Sehun kacau. Ia hanya pulang kalau ia mau saja. Ku pikir diam dan menerima apapun perbuatannya dapat menyentuh hatinya. Aku memang ingin terus bersama nya dan tetap mencintai dengan segala penghianatannya. Tapi ia tak kunjung sadar kalau perbuatannya salah. Kemudian aku yang dilanda kesedihan akhirnya berpikir bahwa Sehun lah pihak yang pertama sadar bahwa pernikahan kami lah yang salah. Ia sadar bahwa aku tak pantas bersama nya. Sehun sadar ia telah merugi karena memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang nya pada ku selama ini. Dan ia sangat sadar dari kekhilafannya bahwa membawa ku ke Cina ini dan meninggalkan keluarganya adalah keputusan terlalu keliru.

Tapi walaupun begitu aku juga ingin Sehun sedikit saja kasihan pada ku kalau bukan hanya ia saja yang banyak berkorban untuk pernikahan kami. Walaupun aku tak berkorban uang dan harta, tapi aku juga mengorbankan status anak dalam keluarga ku untuk bersamanya. Apa ia lupa akan hal itu? tak pernah kah terlintas dipikirannya saat terus memarahi dan membentakku kalau aku pun sakit saat pergi dari rumah sepertinya? aku juga kehilangan ibu yang selalu bersabar padaku dan ayah yang tak kenal lelah bekerja untuk menghidupi ku.

Ku lihat tanggalan besar di dapur ku ini. Dan aku baru sadar sudah tiga hari juga Sehun tak pulang ke rumah. Ingin sekali aku bertanya kemana saja ia selama ini. Tak masalah ia menyebutkan alamat wanita selingkuhannya, asalkan aku tahu ia baik-baik saja dan aman disana. Walaupun Sehun berubah dan mungkin cintanya pada ku mulai luntur, tapi aku sulit untuk membencinya. Cinta ku masih sama besarnya seperti saat kami mengucapkan sumpah setia didepan pendeta. Sehun masih tetap napas, dunia dan tujuan masa depan ku bagaimana pun kelakuannya sekarang. Aku yakin suatu saat Sehun akan kembali pada ku dan sadar ada aku yang selalu setia menunggunya.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki rumah ku. Mungkin Sehun pulang kali ini. Aku merapikan meja tempat ku sarapan tadi dan menata sedikit penampilan ku. Ku harap kali ini mood Sehun tak buruk dan ia tak mengacuhkan ku lagi. Karena ingin sekali aku memeluk tubuhnya yang sangat ku rindukan itu. Walaupun kemungkinan kami kembali mesra itu kecil, tapi semua kemungkinan akan terjadi kalau kita berharap dan berdoa.

Aku melihat Sehun menatap ku dengan pandangan seriusnya. Aku bahagia Sehun pulang dengan penampilan rapi, wangi dan tak kacau akibat mabuk seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah pulang Sehun?"

"Ya, dan aku membawa keluarga ku" ucap nya pelan

Aku terdiam karena terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Tapi aku menutupi keterkejutan ku itu dengan wajah bersemangat ku yang ingin melihat mertuanya.

"Tak apa, ayo kita temui mereka"

Sehun berjalan di depan ku ke ruang tamu kami. Aku gugup dan rasanya ingin sekali mati melihat tiga orang keluarga Sehun tajam menatap ku. Pandangan hinaan itu masih sama dan belum berubah. Aku benar-benar seperti tersangka bagi mereka yang telah menculik Sehun dari lindungan mereka.

"Sehun, apa dia akan terus diam terpaku disana?" ucap Luhan saudara tertua Sehun.

Aku langsung membungkukkan badan ke arah mereka meminta maaf atas ketidak sopanan ku pada tamu.

"Duduk lah" ucap Sehun pada ku.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus rela terbang jauh-jauh dari Korea ini hanya untuk melihat kalian Sehun? ingin sekali ibu mati sekarang kau tahu?" keluh Ibu Sehun pada saat melihat ku.

Aku melirik Sehun yang diam saja dan menunduk.

"Aku akan membuat kan minum dulu untuk kalian" ucap ku mencairkan suasana canggung nan kaku di ruang tamu ku ini

"Tidak perlu" ucap Sehun menahan ku yang akan beranjak ke dapur.

Aku kembali duduk dan canggung ketika Sehun menatap ku.

"Ini uang untuk mu dan ku mohon tanda tangani surat ini. Aku dan keluarga ku ingin kita bercerai sekarang juga"

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Husband**

Pairing : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

**Dipersembahkan untuk Hunkai Shipper, uke-Kai Shipper, dan readers yang punya rasa hormat terhadap pilihan couple dalam FF saya.**

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

Saat Sehun meminta ku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, jawaban YA akhirnya ku katakan. Saat Sehun mengajak ku menikah, kata YA juga ku berikan. Apakah saat Sehun ingin berpisah dengan ku jawaban TIDAK boleh egois ku lontarkan?

Aku bagaikan manusia bodoh yang terdiam membisu mendengar permintaan Sehun tentang perceraian. Aku sadar dan waras untuk memahami bahwa rumah tangga kami memang bermasalah dan sulit untuk di selamatkan. Tapi mendapati tuntutan ini, bohong rasanya jika aku tak tertekan. Sejak Sehun berulah, aku pernah memikirkan tentang akhir semua nya kalau ia menginginkan perceraian. Tapi sungguh berbeda sekali rasa nya jika pikiran gelap ku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Aku merasa tertikam karena Sehun menusuk ku dari belakang dengan pisau penghianatan.

"**Kenapa kau diam? kau tak mau bercerai dari anak ku?"**

Aku mendapati wajah Ibu Sehun yang geram sekali melihat ku. Lidah ku kelu untuk mengatakan **"Jangan pisahkan aku dari Sehun" **padanya. Aku menekan jari-jari tangan ku dengan kuat bermaksud memberi kontrol pada diri ku sendiri untuk tak terlihat menyedihkan di depan keluarga OH. Aku tahu posisi ku sekarang adalah menjadi satu-satunya yang tak diinginkan disini.

"**Ini bukan kemauan kami sepenuhnya yang menyuruhnya menceraikan mu. Sehun lah yang benar-benar tak ingin bersama mu lagi"**

Suara Ayah Sehun makin membuat ku menyadari aku memang tak diinginkan lagi oleh anaknya. Mata ku dan Sehun bertemu dan saling pandang. Benar, mata Sehun ku telah berubah. Aku bisa melihat hati nya melalui mata hazelnya. Tak ada lagi cinta besar dan tulusnya yang seperti dulu. Aku tak perlu bertanya pada Sehun apakah ucapan ayahnya benar atau salah. Tangisan ku pun tak akan ku keluarkan untuk membuat Sehun menghentikan niat nya. Aku tak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk tahu apa mau nya. Semua nya sudah jelas, aku bukan lah siapa-siapa lagi bagi nya.

"**Aku akan menandatanganinya"**

Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi tiap-tiap wajah mereka saat tangan ku menggoreskan tanda tangan di surat-surat yang Sehun sodorkan pada ku. Mungkin rasa lega mereka rasakan karena Sehun terbebas dari ku. Aku terdiam sejenak saat ingin menandatangani lembar terakhir, bukan karena aku ragu dan menyesal telah menandatangani ini. Hanya saja air mata di pelupuk mata ku rasa nya ingin jatuh ke bawah. Tangan ku mulai bergetar, dada ku mendadak panas dan sesak. Aku menghembuskan napas pelan agar diri ku bisa bertahan sedikit lagi.

"**Datang lah dua minggu lagi ke sidang perceraian kita. Aku ingin semua nya legal dan sah tanpa kau yang membuat banyak masalah" **ucap Sehun datar pada ku

"**Jika kau memiliki tuntutan, sekarang katakanlah. Pasti kami dan Sehun akan mengabulkannya. Jangan sampai kau membuat drama di persidangan dengan tuntutan mengada-ngada" **ujar Luhan cukup tenang

Aku tersenyum perih mendapati diriku menjadi pihak yang di curigai akan menggagalkan semua ini.

"**Aku tak memiliki tuntutan apapun"**

Sehun mengatakan pada keluarganya agar mereka segera pergi saja dari sini karena urusan telah usai. Mereka sedikit berbincang mengenai bisnis dan wisata di Cina di depan ku. Rasa nya bagai debu saja di abaikan setelah mereka tak memiliki kepentingan apapun lagi. Aku terus berujar di dalam hati agar tampak kuat dan tak perlu di kasihani.

"**Ambillah uang kalian ini Sehun. Aku tak menginginkannya"**

Aku memotong sedikit keceriaan nostalgia keluarga mereka dengan hal yang mengganjal hati ku dari tadi. Ku lihat Sehun menatap ku lekat dan mendecih remeh.

"**Aku tahu kau perlu uang ini, atau kau ingin lebih dari itu?"**

Aku kembali menyodorkan amplop cokelat tebal itu pada nya.

"**Aku menikah dengan mu tak memiliki harta. Jadi sudah seharusnya saat berpisah dengan mu aku juga tanpa apa-apa"**

"**Dasar orang miskin tak tahu di untung!"**

Cemoohan dari Sehun dan ibunya makin membelai luka yang sudah menganga lebar di hati ku. Saat Sehun berjalan pergi dari rumah kami, aku ingin sekali berlari memeluk punggungnya. Hati ku meronta-ronta dan ingin meledak rasanya. Menjadi pihak yang di tinggalkan itu paling sakit rasa nya. Aku biasa di tinggalkan Sehun, tapi nalar ku begitu sadar kalau saat ini aku bukan saja di tinggalkan, tapi juga di campakkan. Oh Sehun bukan lagi pria masa depan ku. Ia tak lagi menyandang status sebagai suami ku. Aku kehilangan satu-satu nya sandaran ku di dunia. Detik ini hati ku begitu hampa karena merasa sendiri tanpa sosoknya.

_HUNKAI_

Sebulan adalah waktu yang kami butuhkan untuk merampungkan segala urusan perceraian ku dengannya. Di sidang terakhir perceraian kami, aku melihatnya menggandeng seorang wanita. Sangat cantik dan anggun rupanya. Tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu, dia adalah wanita yang menempati hati Sehun saat ini. Saat semuanya telah selesai, Sehun memberikan surat resmi perceraian kami langsung pada ku. Wajah nya sama sekali tak terlihat sedih, letih atau gambaran lain tentang penyesalan karena rumah tangga nya mengalami kegagalan. Sehun nampak santai dan mungkin merasa lega.

"**Sehun, apakah kau menyesal pernah menikah dengan ku?"**

Aku tak mampu memendam lagi luka hati ini saat ia berada di depan ku. Ia terlihat tak suka akan pertanyaan ku.

"**Jawab saja sesuka mu. Jangan terbebani dengan pertanyaan ku"**

Aku mencoba mendesaknya untuk mengetahui jawaban yang diinginkan perasaan ku.

"**Sekarang aku sangat menyesali pertemuan pertama kita. Jika kita tak pernah bertemu, mungkin hidup ku tak jadi seperti ini"**

Tangan ku mengepal mendengar jawaban nya. Aku sudah tahu pasti seperti ini lah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi rasa berharap ku pada Sehun untuk memberikan ketegaran walau secuil itu timbul. Dan hasilnya sia-sia. Sehun tak lagi memiliki perasaan lembut untuk ku. Mengapa diri ku yang begitu ia salah kan?

"**Sehuna, ayo kita pulang. Kata nya ingin mengajak ku jalan-jalan"**

Raut wajah menggemaskan gadis itu membuat lengkungan senyum di wajah Sehun muncul.

"**Sabar Daeun, tunggu lah aku di mobil. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar"**

Tatapan jijik juga tersirat di mata gadis itu saat memperhatikan ku. Setelah gadis itu pergi dengan bujukan Sehun, aku tahu ini lah saat dimana detik-detik romansa antara aku dan Sehun akan berakhir. Jika cerita romansa di dominasi oleh ending yang manis, cerita ku berakhir dengan sangat miris.

"**Kita sudah selesai. Setelah ini ku mohon jangan ganggu hidup ku lagi. Jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu secara tak sengaja, anggap saja kita hanya lah orang asing yang tak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya. Ku harap kau paham apa maksud ku, Selamat tinggal"**

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ku. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu pengadilan yang telah sepi dan kini makin sepi karena Sehun pun enggan berada di sini.

"**Sehun…."**

Bibir ku bergetar saat memanggil nama nya. Ku lihat ia berhenti sekitar dua meter di depan, tapi masih membelakangi ku. Aku yakin pasti ia tahu aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia terlihat membalikkan tubuhnya melihat ke arah ku. Aku tak peduli jika sekarang aku tampak seperti pesakitan yang patut di kasihani. Aku sudah tak sanggup menahan kesedihan ini. Air mata yang mengalir di pipi ku pasti makin membuat Sehun benci melihat ku.

"**Ini milik mu" **

Aku menyerahkan cincin pernikahan yang sebelumnya tersemat di jari ku pada nya. Itu miliknya, sudah seharus nya juga kembali pada pemiliknya. Aku membalikkan tubuh ku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa beban. Harta benda yang pernah Sehun berikan padaku tak satu pun yang ku bawa. Aku menghindari dugaan-dugaan negatif dari keluarga nya dan juga tak ingin membawa benda-benda yang akan mengingatkan pada Sehun yang bukan lagi suami ku.

_HUNKAI_

Cuaca dingin kota Beijing tak membuat ku merasakan apapun lagi. Kulit ku seperti tak mampu lagi merasakan rasa di alam ini dengan semestinya. Sorak-sorai ramainya manusia di Stasiun Kereta Api Beijing ini tak mampu membuat hati ku menghangat atau sekedar untuk gelisah. Rasa sepi dan sendiri itu makin nyata saat aku tak tahu harus pulang kemana. Aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi saat ini.

Aku tak memiliki kenalan dekat yang bisa di mintai pertolongan. Semua kenalan ku adalah teman-teman Sehun. Rasa sungkan pasti akan ku rasakan saat harus meminta bantuan mereka. Kembali ke Seoul atau ke Gangwon lebih tak mungkin. Seoul jelas bukan tempat ku, dan Gangwon bukan lagi rumah untuk ku kembali pulang.

Sudah cukup Orang tua ku malu dan menanggung derita karena memiliki anak seperti ku. Aku tak ingin mereka tahu jika hidup ku menyedihkan seperti ini dan menambah sengsara hidup mereka di desa. Saat seperti ini hanya orang tua yang bisa ku pikirkan. Rasa menyesal sekarang baru terasa, mengapa aku mengecewakan ayah dan ibu ku dulu?. Rasa terpuruk dan bersalah makin menggerogoti hatiku.

"**Ibu…."**

Sapaan pendek itu ku kirimkan ke nomor handphone ibu ku. Hanya berharap pesan itu sampai pada nya untuk menyampaikan aku masih ada di dunia ini dan sangat merindukan belaian kasih sayang nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Jongin?"**

Aku tersenyum melihat tampang herannya. Aku berdosa meninggalkan orang tua ku, aku terluka Sehun menceraikan ku, tapi aku berharap sahabat ku tak menolak ku. Aku tak memiliki uang lagi untuk pergi dari sini. Semua uang ku telah habis untuk ongkos pergi ke kota ini. Hanya pria ini lah satu-satu nya harapan ku di dunia.

"**Ini sudah dini hari, mengapa kau ke sini?"**

"**Bisa kah aku menumpang tinggal di rumah mu untuk ke depannya? aku memerlukan bantuan mu Ravi"**

"**Tentu, masuklah. Kau bisa membeku jika terus berada di luar pintu"**

Mungkin seorang suami sanggup menghianati ku. Tapi senyum pria ini membuat ku mengingat hal penting, bahwa sahabat sejati tak akan pernah mengecewakan ku.

_HUNKAI_

"**Kenapa kau mau saja di ajak bercerai dan melepaskan nya? apa kau tak mencintai Sehun lagi?"**

"**Kadang memilih untuk melepaskan seseorang bukan karena berhenti mencintainya, tapi karena menyadari dia tak bahagia saat bersama ku lagi"**

Ku lihat Ravi mengangguk mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan ku. Mungkin ia hanya mencoba mengerti walau ia tak memahami. Jangan kan Ravi yang hanya mendengarkan sepenggal cerita ku, aku yang mengalaminya saja sampai sekarang jujur tak mengerti. Kenapa kami bercerai, kenapa aku melepas Sehun, kenapa aku begitu naïf, dan kenapa aku kehilangan semua nya. Aku tak mengerti semua ini, tapi aku harus tetap menjalani dan menerimanya.

"**Hidup lah dengan baik mulai hari ini. ****Tak masalah seberapa sering kau jatuh, yang terpenting adalah seberapa cepat kau bangkit. Jangan terlalu memikirkan kesedihan mu setelah ini"**

Aku tersenyum lemah mendengar kata-kata Ravi. Kenapa ia lebih dewasa dari lima bulan sewaktu terakhir kami berjumpa?. Apa aku benar-benar terlihat begitu terpuruk sampai- sampai Ravi enggan menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya yang seperti biasa?. Ya, itu pasti. Aku sadar terlihat menyedihkan dan Ravi enggan menunjukkan sifat suka bercandanya.

"**Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan kuat ke depannnya. Ini sama sekali tak mudah karena aku masih mencintai Sehun. Aku berpikir untuk mulai melupakannya tapi belum satu jam aku berjanji, rasa rindu ku pada Sehun muncul lagi. Aku kalah pada keadaan, aku lemah dan aku merasa tak sanggup menjalani semuanya sendiri"**

Aku sudah tak memikirkan apakah aku lucu, menyedihkan dan bukan diri ku yang di kenal Ravi. Aku hanya ingin mencurahkan kecemasan ku pada nya. Ketegaran dalam diriku hilang dan tak memiliki sisa.

"**Orang kuat bukan mereka yang selalu menang, melainkan mereka yang tetap tegar ketika mereka jatuh. Jangan menyerah hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun. Mungkin ada banyak hal lebih indah dan lebih bisa membuat mu bahagia daripada dia Jongin. Jangan berkecil hati, kau pasti bisa melewati ini"**

Aku menghapus air mata ku untuk menangisi Sehun. Ini harus lah air mata terakhir ku untuk menangisi nya. Sebanyak apapun aku menangis, Sehun tak akan tahu dan memberi perlindungan nya yang seperti dulu. Aku mensugesti pikiran ku untuk mulai melanjutkan hidup. Aku memang tak berguna untuk orang tua ku. Aku juga tak sanggup menjadi seorang istri yang baik bagi Sehun. Tapi setidak nya aku harus membuat ku memiliki arti bagi diri ku sendiri. Perjuangan hidup ku semata-mata untuk menghargai sebuah alasan mengapa aku ada di dunia ini yang masih ku cari jawabannya.

_HUNKAI_

Waktu berlalu sangat lambat bagi ku untuk melupakan semua hal yang terjadi. Kesadaran akan keadaan ku selalu ku tutupi dengan kesibukan ku. Aku terlalu berhutang budi pada Ravi. Ia bukan hanya sahabat tapi benar-benar seperti kerabat memperlakukan ku. Bekerja dan melanjutkan pendidikan adalah opsi yang ku lakukan untuk memperbaiki hidup ku. Ravi mengatakan aku masih muda, terlalu sayang jika aku tua dengan sia-sia meratapi nasib ku. Pertunjukan hidup ku harus berlanjut, sekarat karena cinta tak akan memperbaiki segalanya.

Aku mengambil jurusan sastra untuk memulai pendidikan kuliah ku dari awal. Tak masalah karena sepertinya aku lebih cocok disana di banding ekonomi seperti sebelumnya. Membantu Ravi mengelola gerai toko bukunya adalah pekerjaan ku selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Jika tak ada Ravi, pasti aku sudah menjadi gelandangan di kota Shanghai ini.

Semuanya berjalan baik sesuai harapan ku. Walau melupakan Sehun lebih mudah diucapkan tapi sulit di lakukan, perlahan tapi pasti aku berhasil melakukannya. Bukan melupakan dengan rasa dendam dan kebencian, tapi melupakan dengan mengikhlaskan. Mungkin ini lah yang terbaik bagi kami. Aku yakin semua yang terjadi di dunia ini pasti ada tujuannya. Dengan kalimat sok tegar aku selalu mengatakan pada Ravi "Sehun bukan kegagalan, tapi sebuah pelajaran". Aku juga tak ingin Ravi terus menerus mengkhawatirkan kan hidup ku. Walau aku tahu pasti aku memang gagal menjalani pernikahan, tapi tak mungkin aku pesimis di depan Ravi yang terus memberikan motivasi. Aku juga butuh kebahagiaan tanpa terus memikirkan seseorang yang mungkin telah membuang nama ku untuk di lupakan.

Kuliah siang hari dan bekerja pada pagi dan malam hari adalah rutinitas ku sehari-hari. Karena aku bekerja di toko buku, jadi membaca adalah rutinitas yang sering ku lakukan. Selain bermanfaat untuk menambah ilmu, aku merasa memang harus mengalihkan perhatian ku pada hal-hal yang positif untuk menghindari waktu luang ku yang terkadang suka melamun dan kembali memikirkan masa yang telah lalu. Walau aku bisa menjalani semuanya, tapi kilasan masa menyedihkan kan itu kadang hadir kembali dibenak ku. Dan sudah pasti muaranya adalah kesedihan yang terus menghantui. Selama tinggal disini, buku adalah teman ku selain Ravi dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Cerita dan paparan sebuah buku mampu menenggelamkan ku dalam sebuah hal yang jauh lebih menarik di banding cerita hidup dan takdir ku sendiri.

Mungkin takdir juga namanya saat tak sengaja Luhan, saudara Sehun melihat ku. Ia berkunjung ke toko buku Ravi dan membeli beberapa novel disana. Saat itu aku sedang menjaga kasir karena sedang jam istirahat karyawan. Aku kaget tapi berusaha memberikan sikap ramah kepada pelanggan. Keangkuhan terlihat di wajah itu, dan aku juga canggung untuk menegurnya. Jadi kami seperti orang asing yang tak bertegur sapa.

"**200 Yuan" **ujar ku menyebutkan jumlah belanjanya.

Dia memberikan ku uang dan pergi begitu saja. Aku membungkukkan tubuh ku sebagai hormat karena tahu dia adalah orang Korea. Hati ku berdesir, nama Sehun muncul di pikiran ini. Hanya melihat sosok saudaranya membuat hati ku bergejolak memikirkan Sehun. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar berjumpa dengannya lagi?. Tidak, aku tak ingin berjumpa dengan Sehun. Semua rasa sakit itu sudah cukup. Ku harap Tuhan tak pernah mempertemukan aku dengan Sehun suatu saat nanti. Aku ingin luka ku tak terbuka lagi.

_HUNKAI_

Ku pikir pertemuan ku dengan Luhan pada hari selasa akan menjadi pertemuan tak disengaja terakhir dengannya. Tapi ternyata tidak, karena di hari kamis aku juga melihatnya di toko buku milik Ravi ini. Saat aku menyusun buku di rak-rak bidang pertanian, Luhan juga berada di sana. Apa sekarang ia tinggal di Shanghai?. Aku sedikit berpikir dan mencoba menebak. Aku membungkukkan tubuh dan berusaha memperlakukannya seperti pelanggan lain. Aku membeku dan canggung saat ia sedikit tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ku.

"**Apakah kau sudah lama bekerja disini?"**

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri ku saat ia mengajak bicara. Ini masih pagi dan pelanggan masih sepi, jadi ku pikir tak ada salahnya menghormati Luhan dan menjawab pertanyaannya walau aku yakin itu hanya basa-basinya.

"**Hampir dua tahun"**

"**Jadi setelah kau bercerai dengan Sehun?"**

Aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya.

"**Apakah hidup mu senang setelah diceraikan adik ku?"**

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud pria ini bertanya seperti itu. Apakah itu juga basa-basinya?, perhatiannya? atau sebuah pertanyaan untuk mengejek keadaan ku?. Aku bingung, tapi aku berusaha jujur untuk menjawabnya.

"**Hidup ku sulit pada awalnya, tapi sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya"**

Ku lihat ia meletakkan buku yang di baca nya dan sekarang menatap ku serius. Luhan memperhatikan ku sampai-sampai mata jernih saudara Sehun ini seakan menenggelamkan ku.

"**Kau tahu, Sehun sangat bahagia sekarang. Setelah ia bercerai dengan mu ia memiliki istri yang sangat cantik dan seorang bayi laki-laki yang menggemaskan. Sehun memiliki kehidupan yang normal dan membahagiakan, tidak kehidupan suram seperti saat menikah dengan mu dulu"**

Aku lupa bahwa Luhan adalah bagian dari keluarga OH yang tidak pernah menyukai ku. Ternyata hal itu masih berlaku walau aku dan Sehun tak memiliki hubungan lagi. Dari kalimat nya, siapapun tahu bahwa pria ini sengaja memamerkan kehidupan bahagia adiknya pada ku.

"**Itu bagus. Selamat kalau begitu"**

Aku berusaha memberi tanggapan yang sudah seharusnya ku berikan untuk mantan suami ku. Memangnya apalagi yang mesti ku ucapkan?. Aku tak mungkin menangis dan merasa berkecil hati disini.

"**Kenapa kau belum menikah lagi?"**

"**Aku belum memikirkan pernikahan disaat aku baru memulai semuanya dari awal lagi"**

"**Apa kau tak mampu melupakan adik ku yang tampan itu?"**

Perasaan ku menjadi tak menentu mendapat pertanyaan itu. Ada luka yang kembali menganga di dalam hati ku untuk memikirkan deskripsi keadaan ku dan sosok Sehun.

"**Maaf Luhan ssi, aku harus kembali bekerja. Silahkan lihat-lihat buku yang kau cari. Jika kau perlu bantuan, bisa memanggil salah satu pelayan disini. Aku permisi dulu"**

Aku meninggalkannya dengan membawa satu beban kembali, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Yang pasti semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun selalu mengacaukan hati ku.

_HUNKAI_

Aku yakin Luhan pasti punya maksud tertentu pada ku. Bukan aku memfitnah atau berprasangka buruk padanya. Tapi sejak pembicaraan kami di hari kamis waktu itu, ia datang kembali esok harinya dan menyapa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak menyamankan ku. Ia seolah-olah menginterogasi ku tentang kehidupan ku yang sekarang disini. Aku tak tahu apa tujuannya, karena Luhan berbeda dengan Sehun yang selalu _to the point_ pada sesuatu. Luhan sosok yang lebih santai tapi sulit di tebak maksud perilakunya.

Sabtu ini Ravi menyuruh ku yang membuka toko. Ia sedang pergi ke Tianjin untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kerabatnya. Jadi pukul delapan pagi aku sudah sampai di toko lebih cepat setengah jam dari biasanya. Wajah murung Luhan lah yang menjadi perhatian ku saat baru tiba sana. Ini masih pagi, apakah ia berencana membeli buku? atau ada maksud lain ia berdiri di depan pintu itu?

"**Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku ingin mencari sesuatu"**

Wajah murung itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah santainya seperti biasa. Walau sekarang aku tak melihat lagi sikap angkuhnya, rasa tak nyaman selalu saja ada tiap ia bicara pada ku.

"**Baiklah, ku buka dulu toko ini"**

Aku segera membuka pintu dan menyuruh Luhan masuk ke dalam. Aku tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang di lakukannya di deretan rak buku olahraga. Aku lebih memilih menyibukkan diri mengisi laporan pembukuan untuk ku serahkan pada Ravi selama dua hari ia pergi.

"**Lebih baik aku bicara langsung pada mu tentang maksud ku"**

Aku mendongakkan kepala ku menatap Luhan dan meninggalkan laporan yang berisi catatan tentang hasil penjualan di depan ku.

"**Ada apa Luhan ssi?"**

Luhan terus menatap ku dan membuang muka setelah aku serius juga menatapnya.

"**Kau tahu, aku tak pernah suka dengan mu karena dulu Sehun menikahi mu. Keluarga kami tak satupun yang menyukai mu"**

Tak diberitahu pun aku sudah tahu akan hal ini. Tapi kenapa pria ini mengungkit hal yang sudah lalu?

"**Kemarin aku bohong tentang kehidupan Sehun pada mu"**

"**Bohong?"**

"**Aku tak sepenuhnya bohong. Sehun memang menikah dengan Daeun yang cantik, dan mereka memiliki putera yang tampan. Tapi aku tak menceritakan keseluruhan hidup Sehun pada mu"**

"**Luhan ssi, aku tidak tahu apa maksud mu bicara seperti ini. Sehun adalah masa lalu ku, apa yang terjadi pada nya bukan lagi menjadi urusan ku. Aku senang ia bahagia seperti kata mu, tapi ku mohon jangan terus bicara tentang Sehun pada ku. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau ajak mengobrol tentang adik mu"**

Luhan menggeser kursi yang ada di depan meja ku dan kini duduk dengan ekspresi lebih serius daripada sebelumnya.

"**Apa kau pikir aku menghabiskan waktu ku beberapa hari ke sini hanya sekedar mencari buku?"**

Aku mulai memikirkan kembali saat pertama kali ia datang kemari. Sepertinya saat itu memang kebetulan karena aku melihat ekspresi kaget di matanya itu.

"**Apa maksud mu?"**

"**Aku punya tujuan yang berkaitan dengan mu Jongin"**

"**Jangan membuat ku bingung, aku tak tahu apa maksud mu. Dan kalau pun kau punya maksud tertentu, ku harap itu bukan hal buruk untuk ku"**

"**Tidak seharusnya kami melakukan ini. Tapi kami tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku datang kesini sebenarnya ingin membujuk mu dan meminta bantuan dari mu"**

Jantung ku berdebar mendengar perkataan Luhan. Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan nya yang cukup rumit ini?

"**Bantuan?"**

"**Bisakah kau kembali ke Korea bersama ku?"**

Seketika nama Sehun entah mengapa muncul di benak ku dan sangat mengusik ku.

"**Untuk apa?"**

"**Untuk melihat keadaan adik ku yang sangat menyedihkan. Untuk membantunya sadar dan melanjutkan hidupnya"**

Aku melihat Luhan menitikkan air matanya saat bicara tentang Sehun. Apakah sebegitu menyedihkannya keadaan Sehun?

"**Sehun mengalami depresi berat, dan kami takut dia menjadi gila. Tolong bantu lah dia bangkit dari keterpurukannya Jongin. Karena ia terus menyebut nama mu dalam setiap lamunannya"**

_TBC_


End file.
